Love Conquers All
by Buffangel
Summary: When one of you is stuck in a coma, and the other forced to wait how long will your friendship last? Will it develop into something more?TAITO


Hi everyone I thought I would start a new tiato fic. My other two are almost at a close and so thought id start this one. This one is going to be a little different as I am going to try and right angst and all that stuff but I promise that there will be a happy ending. So here goes feel free to review.

****

Love Conquers All

By Buffangel

Www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter one: coma blues

It was now three weeks since it happened and I will never forgive my self if anything happens to him. The one person I have come to truly love is now lying in a hospital bed unaware of anything going on around him. It's unbearable seeing him in this state, pale skin covered in cuts and bruises not to mention the broken bones and fractures. I haven't stopped crying since it happened, if it weren't for my friends I would be a total wreck. I mean I'm bordering that already but I know I have to hold on just for him, just so that I can finally declare my true feelings for him, please don't die my love I need you. I don't think I could go on with out you. As you lie there I just wish you knew how I feel about you and the love I feel for you, as do all your other friends. 

+ + + + 

Its weird being awake but not really awake. I know that sounds stupid but that's how I feel at the moment. Not knowing if I will ever wake properly as you see I think I'm in a coma. I know that sounds even worse but it's the only way I can describe what I'm feeling. I cant tell what's going on around me but I can sense things like people around me but I'm unable to reach out to them, it's hard to keep going sometimes I feel like letting go. There's only one thing that is keeping me here at the moment and it's the one person who I know will be blaming himself. If only he knew that I don't blame him for anything. He is the only person who is keeping me from letting go and I know he hasn't left my side. It sounds stupid but I can feel his presence, picturing him sitting by my bedside not able to hold him or tell him my true feelings towards the one person who I have truly come to love beyond any doubt. If only I could pull through and declare my true feelings for him. I've got to do it; I have to do it if not for me then for him and only him.

+ + + +

We have been visiting now since it happened and I haven't seen him move from his bedside. Were all worried about both of them. If he doesn't pull through then I know my brother will never live through it. It's got to be nearly three weeks now and he still hasn't come out of his coma. The doctors say that he could be in the coma for months and that they are trying everything to make sure he pulls through. Look at them both as wounded as the other only one is wounded physically and the other is wounded by the feelings of guilt. No one blames my brother but as usual he has taken it upon himself to blame the intire thing on himself. 

+ + + +

As my brother lies there on the bed I can't help but feel saddened that he cant see the love being shown towards him especially from one person. He hasn't left his bedside the entire time he has been here. Mum hasn't stopped crying since she found out. Neither off them has left the hospital. Mum makes me go home she says that a hospital is no place to sleep. I'm thankful that my friends have been supportive and not one day has gone buy without them all turning up to find out how he is doing. I just know he will pull through he has to.

+ + + +

None of us can imagine what they are all going through. Just waiting is the hardest thing to do when you can see your best friend slowly getting worse. See we are all good friends we were once the Digidestined but that was four years ago and the bond between us grew apart. That was until a year ago when the boy who is now lying in a hospital bed decided that we should all meet up again a kind of reunion as it were. It is like we were never even apart; everyone is now together again with a few additions to are little family. He has to pull through or this will rip us apart again I'm sure of it. 

+ + + +

If it wasn't for him I would never have found my true love for you see the boy that now lies in a coma brought us all back together again and as such brought me closer to my true love before we all drifted to far apart. I owe him everything and if he doesn't pull through I know it will be the end for all of us.

Well what do you think I thought I would leave you guessing as to who is saying what. Have a guess and let me know what you think. You never know you might be right.


End file.
